


Bonafide Bounty Hunter Ruby Rose

by Red_Like_Roses



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 15:17:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10221182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Like_Roses/pseuds/Red_Like_Roses
Summary: Ruby as a B.A. bounty hunter, working for whoever meets her prices.





	

**Third Person**

  
     “Cinder, you can't be serious… we'd either have to sell a bunch of our hard earned, stolen dust, OR lay off on White Fang and thugs for a bit… we're not- we're not exactly bathing in lien.”  
     “Then rob something. I don't care. We need that information, and we need it a yesterday. Unless you can infiltrate Beacon, get the intel, plant the hack receiver- undetected, and get out without so much as a scratch; we need to hire her. Besides, we can have her get Roman out as well. Fool got himself caught.”  
     “And how would she accomplish all of that? Seriously, I think her reputation is exaggerated. No one could pull all that off.”  
     “Then it's a good thing that you leave all the thinking to me. Now suit up and get the lien. Get Emerald and meet me down at the docks in 10 minutes.”

 

  
**Emerald’s PoV**

  
     “Just do as she says.” Pft whatever. I'll obey only cause I fear Cinder. Though, she's going to get me killed by following this girl.  
     “Drive up there. They'll ask for authorization. Ignore them. Make talk. They're good guys, they won't shoot you. They'll put up their guns and demand you leave. I'll take care of them and create a distraction, you'll take care of the few remaining and answer the call that will inevitably come in at the commotion. Your weapons are stashed inside, I'll lead you to them once we get past that checkpoint. From there, the school is so big that we can go unnoticed. We’ll split up. Grab some hostages and force them into the auditorium. I'll cut the power. Take all the communication devices from the hostages. Contact Ozpin and tell him our demands. I'll meet up with you once I've got the intel.”  
Right. Brilliant plan. Except for the part where, you know, we're unarmed for the first part! Then we're weakened in enemy territory by her splitting up with us. “Oh yeah, just grab some hostages” as if it were taking civilians hostage. No, these are people training to fight Grimm. Sure, let's just take a bunch of them and force them into a room. This is suicide.

     “You do not have permission to land here. Please leave the landing pad immediately. Failure to do so will result in a fine and detainment.” My heart was racing. They had rifles and I was unarmed. They were approaching us. I had to act calm. Not give away anything. My life… all of our lives quite possibly dangled by a thread and that stranger held it.  
     “Afternoon officer. I don't suppose there's a way I can get permission to be here?” Mercury spoke first. His tone was pleasant and his expression matched.  
     “You do not have permission to be here. I must ask you leave or you will be placed under immediate arrest.” No change, typical. Justice and duty first! By being a heartless robot and only performing my duty, I am a hero! As if. When there's all those people starving and can only turn to stealing to survive since they won't spare so much as a glance.  
     Now it's my line. “Of course, of course. Sorry for this misunderstanding. How do we get permission?”  
He wasn't buying it. “You're under arrest. Do not resist.” Three of them now stood next to the captain with handcuffs in hand. They walked towards us. Where was she! Cinder was a fool! Totally just got scammed and now we're so dead!  
The captain crumpled to the ground. Everyone stood in silence as his body buckled and collided with the ground. One of the men in the back had the same fate. His comrade beside him was the first to react, “Sniper! Get down!” He ducked behind the stairs that connected the landing pad to the main platform. The three that had approached us scrambled for cover.  
     “Where is he!”  
     “There! A flash in the building- ahhg!” his lungs filled with blood and pooled around his body.  
Wait… we were supposed to help clear the platform. I rushed over to where the captain lay, tearing his gun from him and firing at the coward behind the stairs, killing him. Mercury got one of the other guys that had handcuffs and I guess our sniper got the last.  
     “White Fang, clean up the bodies. Leave no evidence that anything happened here. Mercury answer the captain’s com. Oh, and one more thing.” One of the three White Fang members dropped to the ground. Dead. “Spies get shot. Get going now. We don't have much time until the next squad comes for their shift.”

    We had managed to get 13 hostages. We put them in a tight circle and stripped them of their devices. Shortly after, the power shut off and the backup generators kicked in. Using one of the teacher's communication devices, we called Ozpin. “What's going on down there?” His voice was anxious.  
     “Free Roman Torchwick or 13 of your beloved staff die.”

    She should be here any second now. Right on queue, the doors opened and she strolled in. “Have our demands been met?”  
    “No, not yet.” Mercury handed her the scroll. She grit her teeth then sighed. She turned her attention towards the huddled hostages.  
    “Quiet.” She folded her scythe into its rectangular form and pointed it skyward. Firing a shot into the sky and silencing the fearful hostages. “Now, we don't want to hurt you. We're here on business. Nothing personal. If you don't try anything, we won't have a problem. The sooner your headmaster meets our demands, the sooner all this will be over.” Her voice, her expression, her tone and body language. She's done this dozens of times. “Now I'm gonna make a phone call.”  
     “You can't honestly think you're going to get away with this.” It was a white-haired girl. The aura about her was that of a snobby, stuck up, bi-  
     “Oh?” The bounty hunter handed the scroll to Mercury and walked up to the girl. “And who might you be, cutie?” She gripped the other girl’s jaw and forced her to look her in the eye.  
     “I'm Weiss Schnee. Heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, and I-”  
     “Don't care. You were cute till you started spewing off like that. Oh well.” The red girl patted the other's cheek and walked away, her hands leisurely behind her back. “Mercury, any word on our friend Roman?”  
     “Ozpin says he's talking with Ironwood now.”  
     “Hey… umm… bounty hunter shouldn't we tie them up?” It was one of the two White Fang grunts.  
     “Hm? Nah, we're all friends here. Right?” She spun and faced the hostages. “It's just business. I'm sure you all understand. It's nothing personal. Really! I do hope we can still be friends when this is all over. And it will be soon.”  
The scroll in Mercury's possession rang… he nodded and closed the scroll. “Torchwick is on his way.”  
    “Good.” She turned and faced the group again. “See? It's almost over. Nothing to worry about. And thank you for your cooperation. It really does make this easier for everyone.”

     “He's outside.”  
     “Ah. Hand me your rope.” The White Fang grunt from earlier handed the coil over. Facing the hostages with an apologetic look, “It's nothing between us. It's just so Ozpin doesn't try anything. I'm sure you understand.”  
They were tied together in a circle. 5 were placed. One at each compass point and one in the center.

     “Now Ozpin, don't try anything until sundown. Wouldn't want to have to hurt your facility.”  
     “You'll never-”  
     “Get away with this. Yeah. I get that a lot. Bye.” She threw her scroll out the window of the aircraft and signaled for the grunts to take off.  
     “And who do I thank for my rescue?” Roman fixes his hat and looked to the girl.  
     “Ruby Rose.”

 

  
**Third person PoV**

  
     “You hired… her to bust me out? I'm flattered.” Roman flipped open his lighter and lit up the cigar in his mouth, giving it a few puffs to spark it. His tone was a concoction of typical villain flattery, teasing, and amusement.  
     “She's pricey. We need you to start back up on the robberies immediately to make up for it.”  
He scoffed and rolled his eyes, “Not even a day’s break? I just got out of prison, I feel like celebrating.” Her eyes burned like embers, he let out a dramatic sigh. “Fine, I'll get right on it. By the way, where's Neo and your underlings?”

     “You totally doubted her! I could see the fear on your face when the guards said we're under arrest. You had no faith in her.”  
     “Oh? And like you did. You were nothing but toxic! Your salt was palpable.”  
Mercury and Emerald, going back and forth in their usual bickering. It's almost like they're an old married couple. They're at each other's throats constantly, but know that the other has their back no matter what.  
Usually, Neo wasn't interested in them. In fact, she found them more annoying than not. She only stopped to listen in on their childish banter because of the subject. A sword for hire. Someone she presumed was a myth. Surely no one can be that good. Even she wasn't. It was either a myth or a scam and she didn't want part in any of it. However, it seems the expensive mercenary is indeed real, and quite formidable at that. She didn't know why, but this faceless entity intrigued her. Just who is this Bloody Petals person to walk into an Academy full of hunters, take some hostages, have their demands met, and casually walk out? The thought excited her.


End file.
